


Ava Universe

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Ava is still a human, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Steven Universe AU, The Daemos are gems, based off tumblr, my inner demons - Freeform, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Ava is a normal human. She lives in the small and quiet sea-side town of Beach City, and enjoys her relatively quiet life so far. However, when 5 aliens from another world come and say hello, and nobody else is even remotely stressed about it, Ava may or may not be on the brink of a full mental breakdown...
Kudos: 5





	Ava Universe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Until stated otherwise, all the gems will be referred to as either their rank, Gem, etc.
> 
> Asch -> Star Ruby, Prince, Your Majesty  
> Pierce -> Blue Smithsonite, Smithsonite, Blue, General, Sir  
> Rhys -> Soladite, Scholar, Librarian, Favourite  
> Leif -> Variscite, Traiter, Useless  
> Noi -> Orange Agate, Agate, Orange, Reject, Failure

Star Ruby walked onto the deck of the port, ready to leave Homeworld to complete the Earth mission that so many gems failed to complete. How was it so hard? It's just a small mudball in the middle of nowhere, inhabited by... bugs! His team could tackle it easily. 

Star Ruby stood there, hands behind his back, awaiting his crew's arrival. He heard the doors open behind him. When the heir turned around, he saw his trusted general, a Blue Smithsonite. 

"Hello Blue, are you ready for departure?" He said, turning back around.

"Yes." The taller gem stood next to him, long blue hair tumbling down his shoulder like a waterfall. 

One by one, the small crew walked into the port. They boarded their ship, sitting down at the chairs.

The small crew consisted of: Star Ruby, Blue Smithsonite, Variscite, Soladite and Orange Agate. 

"Are the engines ready?" Star Ruby asked.

"Thrusters engaged." Orange Agate responded. 

"Are wheels up?" 

"Stored away and ready to fly, captain!" Variscite shouted back.

"Alright, take flight, time to fix that planet once and for all." The captain declared. In the blink of an eye, the small green and gold ship had risen from the floor and blasted through the stars.

* * *

After breaking through the Earth's atmosphere, the small ship landed on the sheltered side of a beach. 

"This area is the perfect landing, captain, it's clear of debris, out of sight of the natives, and-" Soladite was interrupted by his superior.

"I do not care fro your numbers, we need to dispose of this planet as quickly as possible, the sooner, the better. Variscite!" The green gem perked up at their name, "go scout the area with Blue Smithsonite and Orange Agate! Report what you find to me in 12 kilks." 

"You got it, Sir!" Orange Agate saluted excitedly.

"Fine." Variscite responded.

"Yes." Blue Smithsonite replied. Orange State's forehead gem glowed briefly before they morphed into a shorter human with salmon hair and freckles. Blue Smithsonite's hip gem glowed briefly before they shape-shifted into a human as well, taller than Orange Agate. His disguise was a human with long brown hair, darker skin and light blue eyes. Variscite simply just turned invisible. They made their way out of the ship and down the beach to a small town in the distance.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir?" Soladite asked, looking at Star Ruby with concern.

"They're trained warriors, I trust they won't get themselves shattered."

"O-of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Go to @MID-CRYSTALGEM-AU on Tumblr to have the full backstories.


End file.
